supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheMG
Hi MarioGalaxy2433g5 -- we are excited to have Super Monkey Ball Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:44, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hi tanks! Ok I need help with pictures of the Beginer super money ball 2 stages! Its ok! Im doing it right now! By the way are you the creator of this wiki? WOW Wow ok im working on Super Monkey Ball 2 stages rigth now so if you could help write some desciptions that will be great! Thanks! I created a logo for you! I created a logo for this wiki. Do you like it? Sorry Im sorry! But will you keep the picture of the Super monkey ball 2 levels? A shame... ... that you aren't posting that much for the wiki. You seem to be deleting more than you create, like this, nuclear missile (deleted by MarioGalaxy2433g5), "Feel free to create a new version...", really?! After that warm welcome, has anyone done so? No. No one, including you, me, anyone should kill an article impulsively. You are the highest writer on the SMBW, and there's nothing wrong with that, but I wish you would help with articles more often, and talk about requests for deletions of pages, or editting, instead of erasing a page. :( Nuclear missile Hey MarioGalaxy2433g5, an IP asked me to restore Nuclear missile for some reason. Here's the message he/she left. I didn't want to immediately restore it and then you delete it again, so I thought I'd ask you if it is alright to restore.--Richardtalk 21:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: "Undeleting it"... Three things. One, just because you haven't see this phenomenon happen in the game yourself, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. Two, unless you were one of the game designers or a dedicated player who has preformed this in scenario the article described, "One hour into Monkey Dogfight: Survival Mode, Turtle Island, SMB2". And three, by your own admission, you've said that, "I haven't been on" {Monkey Dogfight} "much because I am recovering my Wii data", which therefore means that you have probably not played SMB2 Monkey Dogfight as much as I have and noticed how much I have. I wish you could see what I have in the game, it could clarify much. -- 00:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Negative. First, I'' tried it and it worked for me so that status can be changed, as it was rumored at '''that' time. Second (and again) it doesn't matter if you haven't seen this yourself, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Third, it seems that you still haven't tested it (BTW: You have the access, take a look and on it I requested it be tested). Fourth, you must not have read the last sentence in "Re: Undeleting it...". And finally you obviously have not taken to heart my wish for you to be an allied editor in this with everyone creating pages for the fun and use of the wiki and it's visitors. Again, I wish you could see what I have in the game.-- 01:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) If it doesn't... ...show blood, it does not count as anything but cartoon violence, (Example: Spongebob: Dying for Pie). Once again, it is subjective views of the game that you have presented as evidence against an eyewitness account. Once again I wish you could see what I have for the good of the wiki.-- 01:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) A screenshot would be great... ...but first of all I don't know how (maybe you can help), also as an IP, I can't upload pictures. Also I would have to wait, survive, and have the conditions for it, now that's a lot to ask. Still, I wish you could see what I have.-- 01:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I could... ...but there are a couple of conflicts with doing so. But, another think that I would like to ask before I let you play your game, is why you can't just try it, see it, and restore it.-- 01:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ***I have and I***... ...do believe I said in that article that the term "nuclear" missile could be given because of the damage. Like many things in the game which do not have clear, shown names, this was a name coined to distingiush these missiles from normal ones, to avoid confusion. Though the name is relatively irrelevant, I can see your concern and thought for the wiki. But if there is an official name, given by the SMB staff, I haven't heard it. If you do, please tell me.-- Also, if you try to test it on Wii it will not work. I've tried. It must be of the condition I described in "Re: Undeleting It" (above). But back on topic - will you restore nuclear missile? Why or why not. 01:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) So will you... ...restore the "nuclear" missile article to one of it's prior conditions? Plz reply on my talk page when you've made your decision.-- 19:29, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Well... ..it might be, but I know of other things in this game, and other games in general which are obviously intentional, which work on Gamecube, but not Wii. I my self don't really think that it could be a glitch, because it is so detailed. And it is not variable, it happens under certain conditions, and can be repeated. -- 20:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I have... ...but all I get are screenshots of AiAi with the Stone Islands behind him, or him shooting at others. And it is fairly normal for things to be incompatibe between Gamecube and Wii, especially things thought rarely noticed, namely things 1 hour into Survival Mode.-- 20:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) It can be just random things... ...I would guess that it has something to do with the contoller arangement, but that's my theory. BTW: How can I screenshot from my Gamecube?-- 20:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Well... ...it may just be that engine, but that is again a theory. But how can I get a screenshot from my Gamecube?-- 20:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Perhaps... ...but I don't know and I don't really have any ideas and few possible resources for a screenshot. Testing it yourself would probably be easier. But do you have access to a Gamecube, SMB2 disk, and a memory card (opitonal, but I recommend it, because it seems to help).-- 20:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC)